FFWorld Gauken Persona
by Generalhyna
Summary: Much like in Persona 4, Murders are happening in both FFworld Tokyo city and the cartoon verse as Rumors of the Midnight channel are spoken as it seems to make a return. Is History repeating itself as the same events as in persona are happening again in both tokyo city and the cartoon verse? Its up to Kurobusta to solve the mystery and to stop the shadows.


**AN: Bella hear with an FFWorld Gauken story that mixes persona in unique way. Murders have been spreading all over the cartoon dimensions, much like in persona 4, however some weren't murderd at all, just driven to despair and emptiness before promting suicide later, as rumors of a channel that appears only at midnight on rainy days are spread, the ones founded in despair or emptiness stating its 'his' will before dying.**

**When FFWorld Tokyo city becomes a target for the murders, it's up to Kurobusta and the hyna squad to solve the case, however to Bella she finds it linked to several strange flashes she had been having along with her toon friends, which concerns her and once she told the others, the other Kurobusta members as well.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Time: Mid-afternoon Weather-Cloudy)**

Walking down the streets of Tokyo City, the reseident prankster-trouble maker of Tokyo city was walking home from the grocerys with several dozen bags filled with food, however to a normal persons perspective it looks like they are floating, however they are being carried by her toon friends, cartoons who had bonded with her mind-body and soul wise.

"**Geeeeh, Bella are we almost home this is annoying"** yelled a chibi Momotaros, as he carried one bag **"Bella-hime, do I really need to do this, a prince shouldn't have to do such mundane work, when the servents can do a better job"** stated a chibi-Seig, causing both a chibi-Chazz, Chibi-Kanji and Momotaros to nearly gang up on him yelling **"YOU NEED THE DAMED EXPERIENCE!"** till Chibi Kakashi and Chibi-Urataros stepped in between them to stop the fighting (And prevent grocery spilliage), causing Bella to smile.

For a long time she lived with the cartoons she bonded with as brothers and sisters, and for a long time they supported one another as a whole, as they lived on the streets together and explored the cartoon worlds together, developing and creating new powers and abilities to grow more closer and stronger, through her transforming into them as a form of the bond. She finds it both exhilarating and amazing, though ever since being enrolled in FFWorld Gauken and having her full power and her toon friends full power almost fully sealed reducing them to chibi state, but that didn't stop her, and she and her men even manged to make new friends, Shadow and DB and recently Illu, the sweet little thing, the school nurse Ravenna and Key-sensei, together they made Kurobusta.

Bella smiled as she reminesed about Kurobusta and its members and how they accepted her, even Illu as she used her full power against a group of upper classmen who were bullying some of the lower classmen in a Dome match. Illu thought her power was really cool and awesome, and that her toon friends as chibis were really cute, much to the amusment of said members who enjoyed the praise.

However Bella took a break from Reminising when she passed by an allyway, causing her to stop in her tracks as she looked down it, briefly for one second she thought she sawed a person in a black cloak before she blinked causing it to vanish. Seeing that Bella placed one of her bags down and rubbed her eyes blinking '_who was that?'_

"**Bella-nii chan, whats wrong" **asked Jack Spicer, while still caring his own bag, he picked up Bellas as he looked at the girl with chibi eyes "I'm sorry Jackie, I thought I sawed something in the allyway *looks down the allyway* Its gone now" she stated as she grabbed the bag out of Jack Spicers hands as she and her group walked away, trying to brush away what the flash was.

In a suberbian neighborhood, Bella and her chibi helpers approached a two story house with a small lawn, this was Bella and the hyna squads home. While Bella had got into FFWorld Gauken on a probationary scholarship, she unfortunally can't live on the dorms on campus luckully Bella managed to buy a house in the suberbic area of Tokyo city, it wasn't far from both the school and the area where the stores of Tokyo city that she can reach by walking or using her skates.

"Well guys were home" said Bella as she and the other chibi toons who helped her stepped on to the lawn as they slowly return to their full size. Bella can use special tags of her own invention that allows her toon friends to maintain a full size (Or human size for transformers or larger hyna members), the tags helps to make them solid in a area as well as give them their non-chibi form. They can switch to being invisible to visable, and there power, at 1/5th of their full power. It's mostly only used to be able to walk around at full size, due to if any hyna squad members leave the area line where the tags are they return to being chibi.

Bella walked up to the front door and was greeted by both Gamel (human form and in his 9 year old state) and Ryuurataros who both tried to tackle glomp the group to get to the grocery bags.

"**Wai, Bella nii-chan what you got, what you got" **said the Dragon imagin, as he nearly barrel rolled onto Momotaros, only for the Oni-Imagin to hop on one foot to keep the bag out of his hands **"Nii-chan, Want candy please"** the Greeed in discise stated as he tried to get to the candy that is in Momotaros Bag, till Deneb runs out shocked and grabbed both Ryuurataros and Gamel under armed **"Gomenesi, Everyone, they sawed you guys approaching and got impacient if you had any treats inside the grocery bags" **he said as Bella and her party of grocery carriers walked into the house. The interer of the house possesed a large living room connected to a kitchen area, and basement, and stairs which leads to her attic and other bedrooms.

"It's ok, when it comes to sweets, those two…" however she paused as her eyes temporary glazed as it became dark and a glowing blue butterfly flew pass her vision, before she regained focus "Those two *Shakes her head* sorry Deneb I am spacing out like mad" she said as she placed her share of grocerys on the counter, as joined by the others putting there bags on the coutner.

"**You ok, Sempi?" **asked Kanji as Bella rubbed her temple"I'll live, something must be solely making me see something *sees some of her men giving a sadden look* unless, you guys are dealing with the same issue" she asked as she started to put the grocerys away, with Deneb (who placed both a bit sad Gamel and Ryuurataros on the couch)

"**I am afraid so Bella-Hime, while we took time in our own worlds visiting, we often have these split second flashes of a glowing butterfly, while Friend number 1 states he sawed passing in the sands of time a darken version of him"** he said as he sat down in a chair, only for Momotaros to get up to him and pushed him out of the chair **"YOUR HELPING TO!"** he barked pulling Seig up to get him to help put the grocerys away.

"You guys" said Bella as she watched the sceen with a small smile on her face, as she placed a hand to her forehead as she felt a bit tierd, she wasn't the only one, her toon friends felt the strange tiredness she felt.

(Time skip-Night time)

As nighttime came, Bella sat in the living room done in a pair of grey pajama bottoms, barefooted, with her hair out of its ponytail and wore only a purple sports bra watching a movie with Naruto and Chazz as she heared the patter of rain.

"**Huh, guess it's gonna rain tonight"** said Naruto, causing Bella to nod "Hai, Isaka-Sempi stated that the weather feels, possessed, and while he isnt causing it, he is still sensing something unique in the air" stated Bella, as her head felt…fuzzy, causing her to wence as she rubbed her head, causing both Naruto and Chazz to stare **"Oi, Bella, you ok"** asked Chazz as Bella turned off the television "I am fine, just tired" she said, as Chazz and Naruto slowly looked like they are nodding off **"strangely, so do I –tebbuto" **stated Naruto

"**And Me" **stated Chazz, as Bella started to walk upstairs "Well strange that the others also felt sleepy as well, and these on-off headaces are making me feel funny, so come on lets head to bed" she said as the two boys followed behind turning the lights off before Bella made her way to her room, and the boys to there own.

Bellas room was a bit big, about as big as a dorm room, with a bed, shelf filled with books and a box next to it filled with journals, and a medium sized TV on a dresser that held her cloths, a desk and a coffee table in the middle of the room. Bella just walked up to her bed and went under the covers and instantly went to sleep.

**(Scean change)**

"**Empty human girl…wake up"**

Slowly opening her eyes, Bella quickly sawed she was laying down in her pjs and quickly stood up in surprise "Where…am I" Bella asked herself as she looked around at a strange place. A thick fog covered the place, it reminded her of the times Tokyo City gets foggy when it rains "who is that voice, and what do it means I am empty?" she wonders as she took a look around, the fog was thick and hard to see through, as the only thing in front of her was a titled path surrounded by a pure white void. Seeing the only way is to move forward, she stepped forward, her barefeet feeling the cold almost ceramic titles as she walked to her mysterious destination.

"Where will I end up? Crazy fog, well the only way to conquer it is to make your own path through this" she said out loud. After a while of walking on the path she heard the mysterious voice again.

"**Do you seek the truth…?"**

Pausing to look around for the voice, Bella thought she would find the voice if she keeps pushing forward, so she continued on the path till she heared the voice again.

"**If it is the truth that you desire, come and find me…Hollow and nothingness child"**

"What do you mean, dam it, I am not dead, I don't have a frigging hole in my body, but what truth are you spitting out *clenches her fist* if I find you, I will force you to tell me" she yelled as she continued on the path hearing the voice up ahead. Eventually, the toon-hybrid managed to find herself in front of a black and red colored door. Bella could barely make out a figure in the fog Bella hesitated for a second before barging right in to confront whoever it was that was speaking to her and kept saying she was Hollow. She then saw a vague figure standing within the fog

**"So...you are the one pursuing me..."** The unknown figure arrogantly said through the fog. Bella really didn't really like how the guy spoke. "And if I am, now spill, who are you? Why did you call me Hollow and Nothingness child" she yelled as a double blade Nagagira appeared in her hands, giving it a twirl, Bella held the blade forward in attack poise.

**"Try all you like...All that you are is incompleate, a shadowless human"** The figure seemed to be provoking and demeaning the hybrid, causing Bella to get mad, as she charge at the figure before slaming her Nagargira on the ground making a makeshift pole before performing a 160 attack "TAKE THAT" she yelled she felt the move connect.

**"Hmmm... it seems you can see a little, despite the fog..." **The figure seemed to be…impressed by the fact Bella was able to hit it.

"I am not blind through this fog, as long as I keep pushing forward through it, I can pursue to find the answer" she yelled as Bella's became pupils as she felt over shadowed with semi-transparent figure resembling Autobot X, who was mimicking Bella's poise as Bella/Autobot X held out a open palm and sended out a lightning bolt on the shadow man.

'_what was that feeling?' _she thought as she activated the hidden mechanisems of her Nagira shoting out the top of the Nagira blade as its connected to a chain onto the foe as it impacted.

**"I see...You do possess an interesting quality dispite being empty**." The figure seemed more amused rather than worried when he or she said that. "Why are you saying I am empty or shadowless? You are not making sense" yelled Bella as she tugged on the chain pulling back the blade as she twirled it like a weight and chain before tossing it onto the foe.

'_just who is this person, is he testing me?'_ she thought

"**But... you will not catch me so easily...If what you seek is 'truth' then your search will be even harder..."** The figure then seemed to glow crimson for a moment, and the area became shrouded in an extremely thick fog; adding into the already present mist. The technique caused the figure to disappeared, completely enveloped by the fog.

"What?!" Bella said as in a flash she lost her Nagira as in its place was Foruzes rider Belt "Fourze, you want to help? Ok then, Gentaru if you are in there *Puts on the belt* then help, no Foruze, you are a manifestation of bonds and connections, so please through you and by extension Fourze, gather everyone together and please *Flips three of the switches* Everyone *flips the last one* GIVE ME STRENGTH SO WE CAN BLOW AWAY THIS FOG AND FIND THE TRUTH TOGETHER!" she yelled as she grabbed the larger switch at the side of the Driver belt as the voice of the Fourze Belt started the countdown.

"**3"**

"**2"**

"**1"**

"Bella/Voices of all the hyna members together: **HENSHIN!"** she yelled as she flipped the larger switch into its driver position, as she was covered in Foruzes Transformation sequence, however it glowed a light blue that was large enough to push back a lot of the fog, when the light blue light cleared it showed Foruze "*Grips his fists in front of his face* **CARTOON** *Raises his arms up in a cheer* **HYNA POWER!"**

"**Looks like our connections have cleared a good amount of the fog**, **now** *Points forward* **Let's face it Man to Man, as we figured out who you really are, Amano-Saragari"** stated the united voices of Bella and all the hyna squad together, as the voice chuckled.

"**You fascinate me Shadowless child, but I am not that fool Saragari ***Fog deepens*"**But... you will not catch me so easily...If what you seek is 'truth' then your search will be even harder..."** it said, as Foruze got into a attack stance **"WE DON'T CARE! We will find away to find the truth we sware, you may not be him, but I dosnt mean I won't stop to find the real truth"** he yelled as he ran forward to punch where he heard the voice only to slip and fall on his face.

"**Everyone sees what they want to…Which is why the fog will always be thick, people will always wish to remain ignorant, blissful and stupid that it becomes instinctual" **the voice said, as Fourze gripped his head in pain as memorys of other cartoon characters flowed through his brain.

Sakura and Ino acting the bitch to get Sasukes attention

Sasukes selfish desiers for power

Sakuras bashing and beating of Naruto

Neji relentlessly attacking Hinanta

Kunos arrogance

Genma Satomis selfishness on how he treated Ranma

Nabikis Sous selfishness for money

Akanes abusness to Ranma, for supposed flirting with his feances

Lisinas bratness as she convenced Team Natsu to kick Lucy

Natsus and Ranmas arrogant attitude

Dantes selfish desires to remain young, due to her rotting body

Zanes coldness to his brother and his change to become a dark Kazier

Azulas decent to madness

Ozais slaughter of many innocent people because of the fire war.

Darkstars selfishness as he absorbed the energy from Charmcaster and Gwyen

And much more, as Fourze witnessed what looked like the worst in what is going on in these characters **"And the fog only deepens…"** the voice said **"…as it swallows them whole and delivers them to what is deserved…death, as one who can't accept themselves can never survive in reality"**

Dispite the zero visability, Foruze kept kicking and punching around following the voice that kept spouting, in his ears noncense **"SHUT UP, NOBODY DESERVES TO DIE!"** he yelled only for the voice to chuckle **"You amuze me empy one****…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here…"** he said, as Foruze felt the fog slowly seem to wrap around him **"All that I ask is for you to try to remember…****Hmhm…I'll look forward to it…to see if you can remember"** the voice said causing Foruze to look up as the fog blanked around him "Remember what? Tell me, please" he yelled as he blacked out as he heard the wispers of the voice echo in his mind.

**"Until we meet again…Remember"**

(Morning)

Blurriness was what obscured Bellas vision as she sawed fog rolling out from outside _'looks like it's gonna be a wet sunday today'_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes **"That was one crazy…"** however any further worlds were frozen in her thought as she heard her voice **"what…***Places hand to her thought* **my voice?"** she said as the last of the blurriness faded away as she held her hand out, and sawed it was covered in a white glove "What…Foruze?" she stated as she fell out of bed, her legs tangled in the covers as she stumbled into the bathroom, as she looked in a mirror, where instead of seeing the face of a young girl, there was the armored face of Fourze.

Shocked, as she reached into the mirror further scared as the reflection of Fourze mimicked her action, did what any frazeled and surprised person who had change into a Kamen Rider after turning into him in a dream would do.

The scean changes to outside, where a few of Bellas neighbors had walked out to get the newspaper, and a few birds settled in the trees, in silence peace.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** yelled a distinctive male voice, causing a few of the birds to fly away in surprise fright, as a few neighbors outside getting there newspaper flinched at the loud yelling.

The scean returns to inside the Bathroom as Fourze was sitting in the tub with the shower curtains drawn and his legs against his chest **"Ok, I dream of turning into Fourze in the fog and I wake up as him in reality, freak out mode, yes** *thinks about how loud he screamed* **and I really screamed loud, and I question why none of the boys heared me scream"**

'_Hiden: Oi, bitch shut up waith the yelling some of us are trying to sleep'_

Hearing the jashinest zelot in his head, Fourze focused on the inside of his mind and sawed that all members of the hyna squad are in his mind, and have just woken up **"Uh, guys, you're in my mind, for those who slept in bed in reality in the house"**

'_Gentaro: Bella-sempi why are you me?'_

"**I have absolutely no idea Gentaro, you guys remember the dream I had last night?"**

'_Urataros: its fuzzy, but I remember blue light and then everyones voice surrounding me, speaking the same words I am saying, Bella-chan'_

'_Bumblebee: Same hear'_

'_Knock Out: Ditto'_

"**well it was weird, the foren power, everyone coming together like that, it felt really amazing**" he stated only to hear the downstairs telephone ring **"AHHH** *quickly stands and trips forward wraping himself with the shower curtain* **the telephone, one of you guys quickly answer it"** he said, still wrapped in the shower curtain and running down stairs.

'_Phillip: slight problem, we can't leave'_

"**What do you mean ***Slips and falls down the stairs*** Oh my OW, OW, OW *lays in a heap* Owwie, you can't leave?"** he asked, as he took off the shower curtain and puts it on the stairs banister.

'_Phillip:Theres a block on the exit, nobody can't leave'_

"**Not even the Imagin?"**

'_Deneb: Gomen, we tried, but it's like an invisible wall is keeping us from leaving'_

"**Then I will answer the phone, just let me change back"** he said as he flipped the switches on the Fourze Driver, only for them to refuse to budge **"What** *Repeadidly try to flip the switches as the phone kept ringing* **No, No, No, No"**

'_Optimus: Arabella, whats wrong?'_

"**The switches won't turn off"**

'_Ben Tennyson: they won't turn off?'_

"**No they won't, I can't change back** *looks at the phone, then his belt, back and forth for a few seconds* **no choice" **he said before grabing the phone **"Hello, Hyna-Kelly Residence"**

'_Illus voice: Gentaro-san? Why are you on the phone?'_

"**Uhhh, I-I mean Bella-Sempi is in the shower and asked that I pick up the phone"** he said

'_Hiden: Smooth bitch'_

'_shut it Hiden'_

'_Illus-voice: um Gentaro-san when Bella is out of the shower can you tell her to avoid the shoping district for a while'_

"**Huh, how come?"** he asked, if his face was shown it would have been confused at the suggestion

'_Illus Voice: There was a murder in the area, the police have surrounded the area tapping it off'_

"**Who was killed Owl-gir-I mean Illu-nii chan?"** said Foruze, catching his slip up how he usually called Illu-Owl girl as Bella, while Gentaru usually calles Illu Nii-chan.

'_Illus-voice: a reporer for the Tokyo City News, Sago Kazami he was founded dead hanging from a large satalite dish on top of the News station'_

'_Kanji: Sempi this is familiar like in Inaba…'_

'_I know Kanji, I know'_

"**That sounds pretty scary ow-Niichan"** he said as he heard Illu pause

'_Illus voice: Gentaro you ok, twice you almost called me Owl-girl, what is go'_

"**Uh, something is burning in the kitchen I need to put it out, bye I will see you when school starts" **he said in rapid succession as he quickly slam the phone on the reciver.

"**Darn it it's just like in Inaba in the persona verse, but the question is why…why are 'they' hear"** he said, as he sat on the couch, his arms crossed in thought **"I might as well go out and see if I can gather any information from the crouds"** he said before standing up and going out the door.

Only for a few seconds later to walk back in **"first I am gonna need to get dressed"** he said as he went upstairs to Bellas room.

**(Tokyo city mall)**

The Tokyo city mall is the largest area in tokyo city, filled with various stores that sell a varity of items, and lots of famous food stores that sell a varity of foods. It is also a place where students of FFWorld Gauken go for part time or full time jobs in order to pay for tuition at the school.

However what was different was that there were a few police men there was a few police men here and there, obviously keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious because of the murder, which caused a few teenagers to whisper a bit about the extra secerity that was going on after the murder at the TV station.

Walking through a bit in the area was a slightly bulky figure doned in a large trench coat, a fedora hat and a large orange and black stripped scarf that obscured his face except for his orange eyes. It was Foruze, but in discise. He putted one on, so not to cause a panic or in case

"**I am in discise mode** *enters a sneaky mode as he hid under a table* **hide and listen to any news and gossip"**

"**Bella**" hearing the loud voice caused Foruze to rise up while he was still under the table and smacked his head **"OWWWW"** he yelled as he crawled out from under the table rubbing his injured temple.

"**Owwwwieee** *Sees who called his real name* **Shads is that you?"** he asked as the scythe user stared at the kamen rider crossing his arms "yes, and Gentaro? How on earth are you at full size without one of Bellas special tag's" he asked as Foruze looked back and forth as he looked close at Shadow **"It's actually me, and unfortunally I am stuck in the Foruze armor"** he said causing Shadow to raise a eyebrow "Are you serious?" he asked causing the space Kamen Rider to nod **"I am, when I tried to flip the switches, they won't move" **he said as he sat down on one of the many food court tables, with Shadow following.

"Think it was because of one of your energy bursts of power" he asked, recalling how he witnessed how Bella turned into a Annunari when he stayed over at her home when she and her toon friends saved him after being attacked from behind in a gang attack in order to recover. He sawed Bella in her Annunari form when Bella was sleeping and practically hovering over her bed in said form.

"*folds his hands under his chin* **hummm"** was all he said "There is more, some of your outside non-hyna friends are complaining that you may have been behaving oddly and did something weird to them" he said causing Foruze to look at him **"What do you mean?" **he asked as Shadow looked eye to eye to the space rider.

"All they said is that a hyna member just appeared behind them as time seemed to freeze around them, or is all alone and just walked through them, making them feel uncomfortable, and as they left, they seem to have a tarot card in their hands"

"**Maybe it's just a shade"**

"Torhiro and Ranma said that the spirit energy and Ki practically matched you guys, even Sasuke said your chakra matches with you guys, and Lissiana said that they practically have the same magic signature like you, but they said that you didn't even act like you guys, just…sullen" he said causing Foruze to frown under his helmet.

"**But that is impossible, me and the boys have been here for, how long has this been happening?"**

"About one week this worlds time" he said, causing Fourze to stare **"Deffently impossible, me and the boys have been busy doing community survice around FFWorld Gaukin" **he said as Shadow sighed "I know, I tried to tell that to Natsu and Akane, however Natsu said that Lucy said something hurtful to Listiana, the same with Akane as somehow Deno-O continuely shifted to his five forms and said something hurtful to Akane, they won't listen and kept asking for you guys" he said causing Foruze to frown (dispite not seeing it under his helmet.

'_Lucy: Baka Natsu, I don't even recall saying anything to Listiana'_

'_Momotaros: Oi I don't recall saying anything to the violent brat'_

'_Urataros: Indeed, I recall nothing to say to her'_

'_Kintaros: Nor have I_

'_Ryurataros: Or me'_

'_Seig: Nor have I, I do not recall saying anything to the violent girl, Bella-hime'_

Hearing the other hyna members, Foruze/Bella had to agree, none of them were in the cartoon world at the time, yet possibly the more hot headed cartoons they interact with belive that they truly did something **"Look, obvisouly, they want to beat on us for suposidly saying something hurtful, which I recall, none of us did, seriously, they are all just overreacting and acting like spoiled children that we perceive them as"** he stated as Shadow sighed.

It was no secret that for some of the cartoon characters Bella was talking about, she still belives them to be too arrogant and bratty in her eyes which at times makes them psudo-friends. However any further thoughts Shadow had were inturupted as Fourze got covered in a soft blue glow "*Surprised* Bella you're litiary glowing" he said causing Fourze to blink.

"**Huh?"** were the only words Fourze stated as he looked as his arms as the glow cleared and in Foruzes place was Bella, still in the trench coat, the scarf was slowly about to fall off her face, and her fedora on her head, however she was still in her PJ's, which comprised that to go with her pajama pants, her bra, which Shadow and a few bystanders who sawed Foruze glow sawed a bit.

"*Blushing* Uh, Bella *looks away*" he said causing the bishouin girl to stare before looking at her hands and sawed it was back to normal, before looking she isn't wearing a shirt and was still in her pajamas "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled as in a pop, Chibi-Deneb his arms out forward like he accidently pushed against something.

"**Huh, I am out** *Sees Bellas exposed chest*** Bella**" he yelped before adjusting his body infront of Bellas chest as if to block it **"Move along, nothing to see hear, advert youre eyes please"** he said, only for Yuuto (in his Zeronos form) to appear with his arms crossed with tick mark **"DENEB** *grabs the Imagin in a headlock* **NOBODY CAN SEE YOU"** he yelled as Deneb waved his arms comically crying out 'Gomensi' or 'Yutto' or both in a sentence as he continuely applogizes, till brain defrazed and grabbed the two chibis and hugged them close to her chest with one arm as she jumped out of her seat, and grabbing and placing her hat over her chest with her free hand.

"I ask that you look away *Turns to face Shadow and bows* Gommensi, Shadow, I have to bounce, lets finish our talk with the other members of Kurobusta and if you have the ones complaining about seeing my men acting odd, tell them to meet In the club room tommorow and give them this message: ITS NOT MY MEN!" she said before running off, leaving a slightly flustered Shadow and a bit of a confused audience.

However unknown to the people, looking up on the roof was a figure dressed in a black business like suit, he is shadowed so his face isnt seen, but his pose speaks volume of calmness and structure.

"**Show me…Remember"**

Was all the person said as he vanished in a instance.

**Authors note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**The next chapter is where at school, Bella and the hyna squad learn more about how the hyna members are acting 'odd' and learn about the Midnight channel and decides to give it a try the next time it rains. Read and review and once again Happy NEW YEAR!**


End file.
